Avalanche
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Pour la Saint Valentin, Tegoshi Yuya a décidé de faire plaisir à son petit ami. Pairing : TegoJin


La voiture roulait lentement et dérapait à intervalles irréguliers. Mal chaînée par manque d'habitude, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'adhérence à la route de montagne bordée à gauche par une falaise vertigineuse et à droite par des kilomètres de vide donnant sur une vallée. Tout cela mis bout à bout n'avait rien de rassurant, d'autant qu'il s'était remis à neiger.

- Uwaaaaah ! Kowaaaaai ! glapit soudain Jin. On va pas y arriveeeeer ! On va tomber dans le vide et on va mouriiiiir !

- Ah mais la ferme, **Bakanishi** ! râla alors Yuya dont les nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Comment tu veux que je me concentre si tu geins tout le temps ?!

- Demo…

- Urusai !

D'ordinaire, bien que Tegoshi ne parle pas souvent sur ce ton à celui qui était secrètement devenu son petit ami plusieurs mois auparavant, il arrivait des moments où ce n'était plus tenable. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et que le plus jeune s'était beaucoup affirmé depuis sa timide déclaration, il avait découvert que celui qu'il aimait était très loin d'être aussi viril que tout le monde le pensait même s'il le cachait très bien en public et que le plus mâle des deux, c'était plutôt lui-même, le « kawaii » Tegoshi Yuya. En temps normal, le caractère un peu… chochotte de son petit ami ne le dérangeait pas, mais là, il lui tapait d'autant plus sur le système qu'il essayait de les amener en haut de cette fichue montagne en un seul morceau.

Terrifié par la dangerosité de la route, le KAT-TUN serrait convulsivement contre lui la cage de son furet, qu'il avait refusé d'abandonner tout un week-end « parce que tu comprend après il va faire une dépression, le pauvre ».

- Sushiiiii, au secouuuuurs… souffla-t-il à l'animal endormi.

- Elle s'en fout ta bestiole, Jin. Allez calmes-toi, on va pas crever.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?! La route elle veut nous tuer !

- C'est une route, Jin. Elle peut rien « vouloir », rétorqua Yuya, lassé.

Heureusement qu'en temps normal, Akanishi n'était pas si pleurnichard, sinon son cadet aurait de quoi se pendre.

Son aîné ne décrochant plus un mot après cette rebuffade, le News tourna la tête vers lui et constata qu'il boudait. Il le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent enfin au sommet. Là, il gara la voiture puis, prenant sur lui, il lança :

- Ecoute, je suis désolé d'avoir crié. Tu me pardonne ?

Un grognement indistinct lui répondant, il sut que la partie était gagnée. Son petit ami n'était vraiment pas difficile à déchiffrer.

- Hai mais je veux un **bisou** alors.

- Tu l'as mérité ?

- Mou…

- Je plaisante…

Le plus jeune embrassa alors tendrement son aîné, puis reprit le volant.

- On est presque arrivés ? demanda Akanishi en gratouillant Sushi qui s'était finalement réveillé.

- Presque oui. D'après mon plan du moins.

- Fais voir.

Sans rien ajouter, Tegoshi donna le papier à son compagnon, beaucoup plus agréable depuis qu'il ne geignait plus et se conforma à ses instructions pour atteindre le chalet.

Dire que c'était pour faire plaisir à son aîné qu'ils étaient là… Parce que depuis plusieurs semaines, Jin le bombardait inlassablement de questions pour savoir où il l'emmènerait pour la Saint Valentin. Et que depuis tout ce temps, Yuya luttait intérieurement pour ne pas lui répondre qu'il n'avait rien prévu parce qu'il était contre cette fête commerciale. Mais ça semblait tellement tenir à cœur de son petit ami, qu'il avait finalement craqué et réservé un chalet en montagne pour ce week-end là. Toujours dans le plus grand secret puisque personne ne savait que lui et Jin étaient en couple.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Jinou, dit-il en lui désignant la charmante petite maison de bois perdue dans la neige et les sapins.

- Oh… oh ! C'est… trop joliiiii ! s'exclama l'aîné en fondant en larmes.

- Ah nan mais Jin, c'est pas possible à la fin ! finit par s'énerver le cadet. T'es un homme oui ou non ?!

- O… Oui…

- Alors bon sang, arrête de pleurnicher comme une héroïne de **drama** au moindre truc ! C'est pas **sexy** du tout ! T'es vraiment un **bébé** quand tu t'y met…

Fouillant dans la boite à gants, il en tira un petit paquet carré, qu'il lui tendit.

- Tiens, prend un **mouchoir** et fais un effort pour être moins… moins… féminin dans tes réactions. Tu te rends compte de la réaction des collègues et des fans s'ils savaient la vérité ? S'ils connaissaient le vrai Jin ? Ils se foutraient bien de toi, c'est moi qui te le dis.

- T'es pas gentil…

- Ah non ? Ben on peut rentrer à Tokyo immédiatement si je suis si méchant, menaça Tegoshi en approchant la main des clés toujours sur le contact.

- Non ! Non, je… C'est bon, je me calme.

- C'est fou qu'il faille en arriver là, marmonna le plus jeune en sortant de la voiture pour aller chercher les bagages dans le coffre.

Le silence retomba entre eux comme une chape de plomb, accentué par le calme presque surnaturel de la nature endormie sous son linceul glacé. Tout allait pourtant bien entre eux, mais ce petit week-end en amoureux menaçait de tourner au vinaigre dès le départ et ça, Yuya le sentait très mal.

Une fois devant la porte, le cadet fouilla sa poche à la recherche de la clé et ouvrit la porte.

- Nous voilà chez nous pour deux jours, déclara-t-il.

- J'aime bien quand tu dis « chez nous », ça fait famille.

- Heu... si tu le dis.

Le News savait parfaitement que l'un des rêves les plus chers du KAT-TUN était de fonder une famille, tout en sachant très bien que c'était presque impossible dans la mesure où il était gay. A moins de se renier lui-même en se mettant avec une femme, mais ça ça semblait peu probable. Quelque part, Tegoshi était triste pour lui parce qu'il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à ce souhait irréalisable. C'était aussi pour ça que, bien souvent, il n'avait pas le courage de lui prler durement même s'il lui tapait sur les nerfs. Avoir un rêve qui ne deviendra jamais réalité et le savoir, ça devait être dur.

- Allez Jinou, entre sinon on va se transformer en Mister Freeze géants, dit-il tendrement.

Fallait-il qu'il l'aime, son grand baka, pour tout supporter.

L'installation se passa bien et dérapa carrément en fou rire lorsque Jin décida de cuisiner pour leur repas du soir. Comme il avait deux mains gauches, le résultat fut catastrophique et il s'estropia presque, mais bien que le goût soit tout simplement atroce, Yuya avala tout jusqu'à la dernière miette malgré les protestations du malheureux cuisinier qui s'était très bien rendu compte de l'etendue de la catastrophe. Un repas fait avec amour, même infect, ça a toujours bon goût.

La petite habitation ne comportant ni console de jeu, ni ordinateur ni télévision, le couple occupa sa soirée en discutant de tout et de rien comme ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps et regardèrent ensuite les flammes crépiter dans la cheminée sans dire un mot, simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ca, Tegoshi trouvait que c'était très cliché et plutôt has been, surtout pour deux hommes, mais il s'y pliait par amour pour son aîné. Ce fut d'ailleurs ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, sans même avoir l'idée de rejoindre leur lit.

Le lendemain matin, réveillé en premier, le News prit sa douche, avant de préparer le petit déjeuner puis, espiègle, il sortit quelques secondes pour aller ramasser un paquet de neige, dont il fit une** boule** qu'il expédia adroitement sur le visage de son compagnon endormi. Qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- Froiiiiid ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de voir d'où venait le projectile. Mou... Yu, c'est pas romantique comme réveil... Spèce de **sadique**.

- Tout de suite les grands mots, rigola Tegoshi. Allez la marmotte, le petit déj est prêt. Y'a même une **bouteille** de jus d'orange.

- Bonjour quand même, grommella Akanishi.

- Kon ! Kon ! se contenta de répondre le plus jeune.

- T'as trop traîné avec Pi, toi, bâilla l'aîné. sa période Nobuta t'as contaminé.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? rigola le cadet. Excuse-moi, mais à ton avis, pourquoi les fans écrivent autant de **fics yaoi** avec le PiN comme pairing ?

- T'as l'air vachement au courant. T'en lis ?

- Ca m'arrive, admit le News sans fausse honte. Elles ont tellement d'imagination que ça donne des idées qu'on aurait peut-être pas nous-mêmes.

- Comme ?

- Trop long décrire. Allez grouille ça va refroidir et les pistes nous attendent.

La perspective de dévaler les pentes neigeuses à toute vitesse aida Jin à se lever. Mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il poussa un cri aigu car une vive douleur venait de le prendre au tendon d'Achille droit, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage. Baissant la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, il avisa son furet, qu'il devait avoir dérangé sans le vouloir et qui, mécontent, venait d'y planter ses crocs.

- Itai ! Itai ! Sushi, lâche-moi, méchant ! se mit-il alors à gémir. Yu', décroche-le onegai !

En soupirant, l'interpellé s'approcha.

- Je t'avais bien dis de pas l'emmener, ta satanée bestiole puante, dit le plus jeune, qui détestait les furets plus que n'importe quels autres animaux domestiques.

Sur ces mots, Tegoshi saisit à pleines mains les deux côtés de la mâchoire de l'animal et força un peu pour lui faire lâcher prise. Contraint et forcé, le mustelidé se rendit, mais fit savoir son mécontentement en mordant le doigt du News, qui le lâcha.

- Sale bête... Tu mériterais d'être abandonné dans la neige, marmonna-t-il en suçotant son doigt meurtri, avant de revenir vers son petit ami. Jin, ça va ?

- Oui mais il m'a fait mal quand même.

- A moi aussi. Tu comprends, maintenant, pourquoi je voulais que tu t'en débarrasse avant qu'on emménage ? On peut pas se faire obéir de ces saloperies. Je préfèrerais encore un chat.

- Mais c'est nul un chat, tout le monde en a. Un furet, c'est classe.

- C'est classe que dalle. Ca pue et c'est moche. Ton truc il est tellement moche que t'aurais du l'appeler **Boo**, comme ça il aurait vraiment fait peur.

- Mou...

- Allez c'est rien, dit encore le cadet. Viens, on mange, on se change et on y va.

L'aîné hocha la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux quittaient le chalet, vêtus de combinaisons intégrales (rouge pour l'un, vert pour l'autre), chaussures aux pieds et skis sur l'épaule. Sportifs, les deux chanteurs ne mirent guère de temps à dénicher de belles pentes hors des sentiers battus et, Jin en tête, se mirent à les dévaler avec une virtuosité qui dénotait d'une certaine habitude.

Tout alla très bien, jusqu'au moment où une insidieuse petite pierre roula sous l'un des skis du KAT-TUN. Déséquilibré, celui-ci tenta de se rétablir, mais il allait trop vite. Il chuta, fit un roulé-boulé dans la poudreuse et, dans l'impossibilité de se freiner de quelque façon que ce soit, continua une descente implacable.

- JIN ! hurla Yuya, terrifié de la voir glisser de cette façon.

Le News le suivit de toute sa vitesse, le cœur battant si fort qu'il semblait vouloir quitter sa poitrine, réfléchissait à un moyen d'enrayer cette chute infernale avant que son compagnon ne soit sérieusement blessé ou pire. Il n'eut cependant pas à se casser la tête très longtemps : quelques interminables minutes plus tard, la dégringolade fut stoppée lorsque le chemin hors piste croisa l'une des pistes de la station, presque plate à cet endroit.

Les roulés-boulés ayant cessé, Akanishi retomba immobile. En un instant, Tegoshi le rejoignit.

- JIN ! Jin, je t'en prie, chéri, dis quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il, affolé.

Le silence s'éternisa de longues secondes, avant que le KAT-TUN ne remue un peu, puis tente de se redresser.

- Itttttai… se plaignit-il en se tenant la tête.

- Doucement, chéri, recommanda alors Tegoshi, intensément soulagé de le voir bouger. Tu as fais une sacré chute. Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Un peu à la tête mais surtout à la cheville droite….

- Merde… Tu te souviens de ton nom ? Du mien ? De l'endroit où on est ?

- Akanishi Jin. Tegoshi Yuya. A la montagne.

- Suis mon doigt du regard, demanda encore le News en le faisant aller et venir horizontalement devant son petit ami.

- A quoi tu joue, Yu' ?

- Fais-le, insista le plus jeune.

Comprenant que son cadet était véritablement inquiet pour sa santé, l'aîné obtempéra, jusqu'à ce que Yuya pousse un soupir de soulagement.

- Bon, t'as pas l'air d'avoir de traumatisme crânien.

- T'es médecin maintenant ?

- Nan, je suis fan de « Dr House ».

- Tout s'explique, rigola Jin, avant de glapir : Itai !

S'accroupissant devant lui, le plus jeune entreprit de défaire doucement les attaches de la chaussure de ski et de la lui retirer le plus délicatement possible, avant de faire de même avec son épaisse chaussette.

- Merde, tu t'es pas loupé, constata Yuya, désolé, en voyant l'importante enflure qui commençait à déformer la cheville du blessé.

- C'est cassé ? couina Akanishi.

- Je pense pas, sinon tu hurlerais de douleur te connaissant.

- Mou, méchant.

- Mais oui, rétorqua Tegoshi du ton de celui qui entend cette accusation des dizaines de fois par semaine.

- C'est fracturé ?

- Non, plus, tu crierais aussi.

- C'est une entorse alors ?

- Sûrement. Ou une foulure. Je connais pas la différence entre les deux, mais je pense pas que ce soit plus grave que ça. Enfin je suis pas médecin. Tu pense pouvoir te lever ?

- Je sais pas, je vais essayer.

Le cadet lui tendit la main pour l'aider, en lui recommandant de se servir de sa jambe valide comme point d'appui pour se redresser, ce qu'il fit non sans mal. Mais une fois debout, le problème fut total : impossible pour le KAT-TUN de poser le pied au sol, ce qui rendait impossible l'éventualité de clopiner jusqu'en bas des pistes.

C'est alors que le caractère dramatique de Jin reprit le dessus.

- Laisse-moi mourir ici, Ju'.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, personne ne meurt d'une entorse et encore moins d'une foulure, lui dit fermement le plus jeune. Cela dit, tu peux pas redescendre comme ça, donc tu vas rester ici et moi je vais aller chercher des secours.

- Hai. Reviens vite…

Tegoshi hocha la tête, l'embrassa tendrement, chaussa de nouveau ses skis qu'il avait ôté pour examiner son compagnon et se remit à dévaler la piste à toute vitesse. Il lui avait fait une belle peur, ce baka. On avait pas idée d'être aussi maladroit et poissard.

Une demi heure plus tard, un attelage composé de huskies et de leur musher secouriste, arrivait. Aidé de Yuya, il plaça le blessé sur le traineau dans un brancard, puis le curieux équipage redescendit à la station, où Jin fut rapidement pris en charge aux urgences.

Il ne fallut guère plus d'un quart d'heure pour apprendre ce qu'avait Jin et qu'avait déjà deviné Yuya : c'était une foulure. Rien de grave, donc, mais s'en était fini du ski. La cheville du blessé fut solidement bandée et une paire de béquilles lui fut confiée afin qu'il puisse rentrer au chalet sans encombre.

- Reste là, je vais chercher la voiture, déclara Tegoshi lorsque tous les deux furent dans le hall.

- Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna Akanishi.

- Tu te sens de faire tout le trajet en béquilles ?

- Heu… non.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donc je vais chercher la voiture, attends-moi là.

Après un bref baiser, le News se hâta en direction de la sortie sans laisser à son petit ami le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui prenne les décisions, parce que s'ils devaient compter sur Jin…

Pour une fois qu'il faisait un truc qu'il n'aimait pas, juste pour faire plaisir, voilà ce qui arrivait. Il n'en voulait pas à Jin car le pauvre n'avait pas demander à se blesser, mais quand même. Sans compter qu'au retour du week-end, le KAT-TUN allait se faire tuer par Kame parce qu'il n'était plus en état de bosser.

A son retour une demi heure plus tard, il trouva son petit ami entouré d'une nuée de filles gloussantes qui, ayant du le reconnaître, l'entouraient comme un essaim. Et il ne semblait guère pressé de les repousser, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Yuya. Emettant un claquement de langue éloquent, il se fraya un chemin dans le groupe. Son aura était si sombre, à ce moment-là, que les filles s'écartèrent en glapissant « kowai », avant même de le reconnaître à son tour.

- Jin, on y va, fit-il d'un ton autoritaire en arrivant devant lui, pour bien faire comprendre aux groupies qu'il y avait écrit « propriété de Tegoshi Yuya » sur le front du KAT-TUN.

- Hai, j'arrive. Gomen ne, mes beautés, je suis attendu ailleurs, ajouta à l'adresse de ses fans dans un sourire propre à les faire kyater.

Ce qu'elles ne se privaient d'ailleurs pas de faire.

« Mes beautés » ? C'était quoi ça ? C'était ridicule et il allait le lui faire comprendre, à ce Dom Juan à la manque. Il aida son petit ami à s'installer, prit place au volant, puis se tourna vers lui.

- C'était quoi ce « mes beautés » ? Tu drague les fans maintenant ?

- Mais nan qu'est ce que tu vas chercher. C'est une façon de parler, c'est tout. C'est plus facile de les rembarrer comme ça.

- T'avais pas tellement l'air de les rembarrer quand je suis arrivé.

La stupeur se peignit sur les traits de l'aîné.

- T'es jaloux ?!

- N'importe quoi, grogna le News.

- Si t'es jaloux ! Jaloux des fans ! C'est trop mignon !

- Urusai… marmonna Tegoshi en mettant le contact. Attache-toi au lieu de dire des conneries.

Mais la certitude qu'avait Akanishi de la soudaine jalousie de son petit ami ne le quitta pas jusqu'à leur retour au chalet, si bien que, gai comme un pinson, il oublia totalement sa cheville blessée.

Une fois de retour, tous deux s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé avec un livre et il n'y eut rapidement plus d'autre son dans la pièce, que le crépitement du feu que Yuya avait allumé dans la cheminée. Il y étaient depuis deux heures environ et les yeux de Jin commençaient à se fermer tout seuls, quand soudain, un grondement se fit entendre dans le lointain, s'enflant de plus en plus.

- C'est quoi ça ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le KAT-TUN, tiré de sa somnolence.

- Aucune idée…

Le grondement s'intensifia et un vacarme épouvantable se fit entendre autour de la maisonnette de bois, l'entourant comme un cocon, au point qu'ils ne s'entendaient même plus penser.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! hurla Jin pour tenter de couvrir le bruit.

- Je sais pas ! répéta Tegoshi sur le même ton, en se rapprochant de la fenêtre.

A travers la vitre, il vit une coulée blanche dévaler la pente sur laquelle était construit le chalet.

- Une avalanche ! cria-t-il alors.

Il se rapprocha de son petit ami qui s'était recroquevillé sur le canapé et le prit dans ses bras.

Après quelques instants, le calme revint à l'extérieur et l'aîné se décrispa.

- C'est fini ?

- On dirait bien…

A cloche-pied, Jin se rapprocha de la porte avec son cadet, l'ouvrit… et se retrouva devant un véritable mur de neige totalement infranchissable.

- On dirait bien qu'on est bloqués… constata le plus âgé des deux, étrangement calme étant donné sa constatation.

- Mais non, il suffit de creuser, rétorqua le News.

- Avec quoi ? T'as vu une pelle dans cette bicoque toi ?

- Oi, modère tes expressions. La « bicoque », t'étais heureux d'y être jusqu'à maintenant.

Il y eut un long silence. Très long. Jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Akanishi s'élève à nouveau.

- Yu'… tu trouve pas qu'il fait vachement froid d'un coup ?

- C'est parce que la porte est restée ouverte un moment.

- Non, c'est autre chose.

- Quoi alors ?

- Le feu s'est éteint.

- Bah on va le rallumer. Arrête de dramatiser.

- Y'a plus de bûches et on peut pas sortir en chercher.

- Et ben on va allumer le chauffage, voilà tout, rétorqua encore le plus jeune, qui commençait à être agacé.

Tout en parlant, Tegoshi s'était approché du convecteur et l'avait allumé. Enfin en théorie.

- Jin…

- Nani ?

- Je peux pas allumer le chauffage.

- Heeeeee ?! Nande ?!

- Il s'allume pas. (il s'approcha de l'interrupteur commandant l'éclairage et l'actionna. Sans résultat) Et on a plus de lumière non plus.

- He ?! Y'a plus d'électricité ?!

- On dirait que non. L'avalanche a du couper la ligne.

- On est dans le noir et on va mourir de froid, comment tu peux rester si calme ?

- Parce que paniquer nous avancera à rien, chéri, ça nous empêchera juste de réfléchir, répondit le cadet.

- Mais y'a quoi à réfléchir ?! On est bloqués dans ce chalet loin de tout, sans lumière ni chauffage !

- JE SAIS ! explosa le News. Je sais très bien tout ça, Jin, merci ! Mais moi j'essaye de trouver une solution alors si tu pouvais la fermer deux minutes, ça m'arrangerait !

Un reniflement se fit entendre alors qu'il achevait sa courte diatribe. Kami-sama, le voilà qui pleurnichait à nouveau, il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Tegoshi Yuya, des fois, t'es vraiment un **monstre**…

- Mais oui, c'est ça, on lui dira, répondit le plus jeune. En attendant, si t'as froid, met ta combi de ski et laisse-moi réfléchir à comment nous sortir de là.

- Je l'ai déjà sur moi, figure-toi… murmura l'aîné une fois de plus renvoyé dans ses cordes.

Il arrivait parfois à Jin de se dire que malgré sa déclaration, des mois auparavant, Yuya ne l'aimait pas. Il se faisait cette réflexion à chaque moquerie ou remarque cinglante. Non pas que ces dernières soient si fréquentes, mais quand même.

Une idée lui étant soudain venue, le News tira son portable de sa poche et en ouvrit le clapet avec enthousiasme… avant de déchanter. Il n'y avait pas de réseau dans ce coin reculé.

- Jin, de ton côté, quelqu'un sait où tu es ?

Occupé à sautiller sur place pour se réchauffer, l'aîné s'immobilisa.

- Mon frère. Nande ?

- Ne panique pas, mais non seulement on est bloqués, mais en plus le portable ne passe pas, donc on ne peut pas appeler de secours.

- HEEEEEE ?!

- Crie pas, ça sert à rien.

- Mais…

C'est alors que Tegoshi se rendit compte que son petit ami avaient les lèvres bleues et qu'il tremblait malgré sa combinaison.

- Tu as l'air transi, chéri.

- Je s… suis g… gelé, répondit Akanishi en claquant des dents.

Le regard du News parcourut son compagnon et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres alors qu'une étincelle s'allumait dans son regard brun.

- Je connais une très bonne façon de te réchauffer, si tu veux… insinua-t-il.

- Oh je c… connais ce re…gard, grelotta, l'aîné.

- Ah oui ?

- Mais tu cr… crois vraiment que c… c'est le moment ? On v… va avoir en… encore plus fr… froid.

- Pas du tout. Se mettre nu et se coller est une technique de survie élémentaire.

Il ne fallut guère plus de quelques secondes à Jin pour faire son choix et il exprima sa décision en se léchant les lèvres sans quitter son cadet du regard. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour embraser les sens déjà échauffés du plus jeune, qui fondit littéralement sur ses lèvres, tout en faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de la combinaison qui dissimulait à ses yeux le corps sculptural de son petit ami. Rapidement, il passa une main sous le t-shirt que celui-ci portait en dessous et remonta jusqu'à ses tétons, qu'il agaça des pouces, faisant gémir Jin.

- Tu es déjà chaud bouillant… murmura le News.

- C'est parce que tu me rends fou, répondit de même le KAT-TUN.

- J'aime que tu me dises ça…

Sans plus parler, le plus jeune fit glisser des épaules musclées de son compagnon l'épais tissu qui les couvrait encore, puis lui ôta son t-shirt pour avoir une fois de plus la possibilité de contempler son torse parfait.

- Yu', j'ai froid comme ça.

- T'inquiète, chéri, t'auras chaud d'ici peu.

Sur ces mots, le plus jeune acheva de retirer sa combinaison à son ainé et posa ses lèvres sur la bosse déjà conséquente qui déformait le boxer du KAT-TUN, déclenchant un nouveau gémissement. En souriant, le News dégagea son membre de sa gangue de tissu et le prit en bouche, faisant de rapides va-et-vient. La tête basculée en arrière sous l'assaut du plaisir, la main de Jin se glissa dans les cheveux de son compagnon et s'y crispa tandis que le plus jeune lui prodiguait ces délicieuses caresses.

- Han... Yu', viens... pria-t-il, au supplice.

- Déjà ? J'avais envie de jouer... susura Yuya,avant de donner un petit coup de langue sur l'extrémité de sa virilité.

- Han ! Iie, prend-moi...

Mais le cadet avait décidé de faire durer le plaisir et ne paraissait pas pr à abandonner avant que son petit ami ne soit parvenu à son extrême limite. C'est pourquoi, sans l'écouter, il reprit de plus belle ses caresses bucales, en variant la vitesse et la pression exercée.

Un hoquet de surprise échappa tout d'abord à Jin qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, puis de nouvelles plaintes de plaisir passèrent sa bouche.

- Han ! Yu', tu... Aaaaah... Mmmh... Oui, encore... Mmmh...

Ce petit jeu se poursuivit un long moment, Tegoshi cessant tout mouvement dès qu'il sentait son compagnon proche de la délivrance et frustrant de plus en plus Akanishi.

- Yu', a... rrête de jouer ! Tu veux... ma mort ?!

- Demande-le correctement.

- Mais..

- Allez.

Le KAT-TUN savait que ce genre de chose non seulement excitait son petit ami, mais lui donnait aussi une impression de pouvoir, de puissance en total contraste avec son apparence mignonne. Et Jin n'avait rien contre la lui procurer, car lui aussi trouvait ça excitant.

- Je t'en prie, Yu', prend-moi, susura-t-il en le regardant fixement, un brasier dans le fond des yeux.

Un petit sourire pervers naquit sur les lèvres du News, qui se hâta de se déshabiller, avant de s'approcher de nouveau de son aîné et de le faire basculer sur le canapé. Il s'assit ensuite à califourchon sur son bassin et, par jeu, fit se rencontrer leurs membres dressés.

- Han, Yu'... fit Jin avec un désir qui n'avait rien de simulé.

Yuya aimait tellement l'entendre prononcer son diminutif avec cette voix sensuelle... Et malgré toute la retenue dont il était capable, il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps sans s'emparer du corps parfait de son petit ami. Il allait porter la main à la bouche de ce dernier, se délectant par avance du contact enivrant de sa langue sur ses doigts, quand un bruit attira sn attention loin de ce qu'il faisait

Tout contact ayant brusquement cessé, l'aîné grogna de frustration et s'apprêtait à faire part de son mécontentement à son tortionnaire, lorsque la voix de celui-ci s'éleva dans la pièce.

- T'as rien entendu ?

He ? De quoi tu parle ?

- Je sais pas, écoute.

Le KAT-TUN tendit l'oreille, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait être assez important pour empêcher son Yuya de s'occuper de lui. Et après quelques secondes en effet, en se concentrant, il perçut comme un frottement régulier.

- T'as entendu cette fois ? demanda le News.

- Hai. C'est quoi à ton avis ?

- Aucune idée, mais ça se rapproche.

En effet, le frottement devenait plus audible à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, mais aucun des deux hommes n'était en mesure d'en identifier la provenance.

- Et si c'était un ours ? murmura Jin.

- Y'a pas d'ours au Japon. Et puis on l'entendrait grogner. Là on entend rien d'autre que ce grattement. Oh écoute, ça s'est arrê...

Le News n'eût pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, car la porte venait de s'ouvrir brusquement, livrant passage à une silhouette bien humaine quoique inidentifiable tellement elle était emmitouflée sous les épaisseurs de vêtements.

- Salut frangin ! Quelle idée de t'être terré dans un tel coin perdu ! s'exclama la personne qui tenait encore la pelle qui avait servi au déneigement de l'entrée.

Cette voix... ils la connaissaient.

- Reio ?! s'exclamèrent le deux amants.

- Lui-même, confirma le cadet des Akanishi. Heuuuuu.. j'interromp un truc peut-être, ajouta-t-il en constatant la nudité de ses interlocuteurs.

Interlocuteurs ayant totalement oublié dans quelle tenue ils étaient avec tout ça. Embarrassé, Yuya se dépêcha de remettre son boxer et Jin fit de même.

- Vous avez pas froid à poil comme ça ? La vache ça pince, même dans la barraque.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? demanda son aîné enfin revenu de sa surprise.

- Je passais dans le coin, répondit Reio dans un sourire en coin.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, grogna l'aîné de la fratrie, t'as dis toi-même que c'est un coin paumé, alors qu'est ce que t'es venu faire ?

- En vrai ? Squatter pour faire du ski gratos.

A ces mots, le News réprima un soupir d'exaspération. Tel frère, tel frère. Pas un Akanishi pour rattraper l'autre.

- Ouais ben dégage, on est là pour la Saint Valentin alors t'as rien à foutre ici.

- Ouah, trop chaleureux l'acceuil, merci frangin.

- De rien. T'as jamais été invité alors casse-t...

- Jin, arrête, intervint finalement Yuya pour éviter un lynchage en règle du cadet des Akanishi. Ok, il tombe mal mais c'est ton frère et la famille c'est sacré. En plus, je te signale qu'il vient de nous « sauver » en nous débloquant la sortie.

- Et toc ! appuya Reio.

- Et toi, pas la peine d'en rajouter, t'avais effectivement rien à faire ici.

- Roh vous êtes pas fun tous les deux, bouda à moitié le plus jeune du trio.

- Tu te rend compte que Yu' allait me...

- LALALALALAAAAAA ! chantonna alors Reio très fort. Merci de pas me donner de détails, je suis encore pur et innocent moi.

Affirmation qui fit exploser de rire ses aînés.

- Bah quoi ? fit encore le cadet, vexé.

- Pur et innocent ? Alors que dès que t'as l'occasion de voir YuKa, vous vous sautez dessus ? persiffla Jin en rigolant de plus belle. T'es pas mieux que moi.

- Méheu non c'est faux !

- Allez pas la peine de mentir va, c'est Kame qui m'as dis que son petit frère et toi...

- Nan mais c'est pas comme ça entre Yuya et moi ! protesta Rio.

- Mais oui, à d'autres. Allez sois pas gêné, petit frère, c'est mignon.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Reio se mura dans un silence, qui fit comprendre aux plus âgés qu'ils avaient mis dans le mille.

- Même à la Jimusho ils le savent, alors que ni lui ni toi n'en faites partie, alors imagine, appuya Jin.

- Bon et si vous vous rhabilliez ? Vous me donnez froid à moitié à poil comme ça, râla Reio.

- Et si t'allais chercher tes affaires au lieu de taper la discute pour rien ? fit Tegoshi.

- Vous me virez pas ?

- T'es monté jusque là en bagnole et tu nous a sortis du pétrin, alors on va pas te dégager, on est pas des monstres quand même.

- Cool. J'y vais alors.

Sans perdre un instant, le cadet des Akanishi se rua de nouveau à l'extérieur et ses aînés en profitèrent pour se rhabiller. Profitant de leur courte solitude, Jin embrassa fougueusement son compagnon et souffla :

- L'année prochaine, on s'arrangera pour provoquer une autre avalanche.

15


End file.
